SheDevil
by Hanyou Deamon
Summary: She never asked for this. He never gave her a chance to argue. She put him in danger and he helped her survive. OCxIchigo and OCxChad. RE is just a precaution. I got the idea from it.
1. Prolouge

~Hey. Sorry. Another started project for a friend…*sigh* I need to start saying no…~

PROLOUGE

A note written by the commanding officer on FILE #2311354 states:

THE FOLLOWING NARRATION HAS BEEN ORIGINALLY RECORDED BY A M. I. A. FOURTH SQD S. R. WHOSE BODY WAS IDENTIFIED SHORTLY AFTER FILE #2311354 WAS COMPLETED. FILE #2311354 DISSAPPEARED DUE TO WHAT HAS BEEN ASSUMED AS A FILING ERROR WITH NEW INSIGHTS ON THE MATERIAL WRITTIN IN THE MARGINS ALONG WITH DARK STAINS FROM AN UNKNOWN SUBSTANCE. THE ADDITIONS TO THE ORIGINAL FILE HAVE NOT BEEN VERIFIED AS AUTHENTIC, NOR HAS THERE BEEN REVELATIONS AS TO WHO WROTE THE CONTRIBUTIONS…

~And so it begins… :D~


	2. Chapter 1: Pilot

~This one's for Tina! Only on fanfic. Don't own Bleach. I got the idea from Resident Evil, of all things. Enjoy. AND WRITE A REVIEW!!! Even if you think it sucks!~

Chapter 1: PILOT

Midori stretched languidly in the soft afternoon light, exhaling and closing her eyes as she lowered her arms. The breeze shifted the curtains in her room and made the stray hairs around her face stir and carress her cheekbones with a lover's touch. She scrunched her knees up to her chest, her smooth milky calves flexing and her feet pigeon toed. Running her eyes over the street outside, she smiled. Moving had been beneficial to her. This queit city calmed her nerves and made her feel at peace.

Though school…

Midori's small smile vanished and her expression became resigned. The first day at her high school hadn't even been half over when she found herself surrounded by accusers and people that found fun and comfort in her pain; her abrasive, heart clenching pain that rippled through her like something she'd never…

She dropped her stare to her hands, which twisted against each other like restless living things. She wasn't going to think about it. She was going to relax and let everything go. "It's all going to change." She whispered, her bright green orbs traveling back up to the street outside her window. "You'll see."

"Midori, baby, I need your help with the groceries!" A woman called out, her voice soft and overly sweet, sugar coating the guilt she felt on the inside.

"Yes mama!" Midori stood up, tossing her brown hair over her shoulder with a flick of her head.

_Things are going to change…_

-

I CAN SMELL SOMETHING IN THE AIR AND I HATE IT. FEAR IS LOCKING UP MY THROAT. I HAVE TO LOOK. I HAVE TO SEE. THE ACHRID SMOKY STENCH OF CHARCOALED FLESH BURNS MY NOSTRILS, AND THE MOANS OF THE DYING ARE STARTING TO HURT MY EARS. I'M SICK. I'M SICK. I WANT TO GET OUT. I CRY OUT IN HORROR AS I HEAR THE SCREAMS OF SOMETHING UNGODLY AND I CRINGE AGAINST WHAT'S LEFT OF MY HIDING PLACE. THEY'RE GOING TO FIND ME…

-

"Finally we can have Ice Cream Saturdays without going to an ice cream parlor…" Midori's mother wrapped her arms around her daughter with a sigh. "I'm sorry Mummy's work kept her so busy, sweet pea."

Midori smiled, putting her hands up and placing them on her mother's arms. "It's really okay, Mom. You don't have to apologize anymore." And it was her mother's job that had funded their gorgeous marble kitchen with double sinks and solid beautiful wood flooring. She gazed at the kitchen, smiling a little. It was something that'd make her happy and more at home for the next few years.

Her mom gave her a final squeeze and grabbed a bowl of ice cream, preparing to sit on the dark leather couch when the screeching pleas of the telephone made her jump back up. She hesitated, and then looked apologetically at Midori.

"Answer it, Mom." Midori said softly, giving her consent. There would be plenty of 'Ice Cream Saturdays' after this one. There was no plane to catch and no schedule to worship anymore. Dad was gone and her mother no longer needed to worry about keeping up the deal they made as they separated and custody over Midori became an issue.

As her mother's crisp voice she used for clients filled the air, Midori sat and contemplated everything that had happened after she had been found by the rescuers. Mom had come straight away, frantic about her missing child and concerned for her ex-husband.

Others searching for their family weren't so lucky…

The phone clicked and Midori snapped out of her daze. She looked up to see her mother sitting down again, but there was a careful smile in place of the usual carefree one. "That was a reporter from the local newspaper."

Midori looked down at her hands, trying to keep her voice calm as she could. "Oh? What did he want?"

"A lawsuit."

She laughed, but it sounded weak and unsure.

Silence reigned between them, uncomfortable yet unavoidable.

"Your teacher called today." Her mother spoke softly, as if trying to soothe a frightened animal. "Said the other kids were calling you names." She looked up and her gaze probed Midori.

Midori didn't answer.

"Demon girl…ghost whisperer…" Her mother shrugged, looking down. "Even a liar."

"I…" Midori swallowed as her voice cracked. "I didn't lie."

Her mother froze.

"I saw them. All of them." Midori squeezed the words out painfully, her body trembling under the pressure. "I…saw them…" The bowl dropped from her unable hands and her eyes went wide, her body wired with horror. In her mind's eye, flashes of the nightmare she had witnessed flashed before her. "No! NonononononoNO!!!" She curled up in a tight ball, sobbing. "No more bodies!"

"Oh baby…!" Her mother rushed over to her and gathered the broken girl into her arms. "I didn't mean-oh I'm so sorry!"

Midori curled a hand around her mother's forearm and let herself be rocked, willing all the remembrances away into a tiny box in a dusty corner of her soul; somewhere she could forget it.

-

LOST. EVERYONE'S LOST. BUT THEY FOUND ME. PEOPLE WANDERING IN THE OVERBEARING DARKNESS, CALLING FOR FAMILY THAT WON'T EVER COME BACK. OTHERS ARE PRAYING. WHO'RE THEY PRAYING TO? THEN THE EYES. GLOWING AMBER ORBS THAT LUNGE HUNGRILY EVERYWHERE. PLEASE, SOMEBODY MAKE IT STOP. MAKE THE SCREAMING STOP. WET. THICK. IS IT BLOOD…?

-

Midori only slept with all the lights on now, and never alone. She ran up the electric bill and her mother grumbled about having to share the king sized bed in the master bedroom with her sixteen year old daughter, but it didn't matter. Nothing like that mattered in the grand scheme of things and Midori knew that her mother was happy as long as she was. But she was right about Midori being too old. She shouldn't be hiding in her mother's bed like a little kid frightened of thunder.

Which was exactly why on Sunday morning, Midori asked for a dog and her own room.

"A dog? What for?" Her mother asked airly. The caffeine had obviously not kicked in yet, even though this was her third cup of coffee.

Midori fumbled with her own mug, glancing up at her mother once.

"Oh." Was all her mother said. She had been a witness to Midori's post dramatic stress induced nightmares.

"And it'd be nice to have my own room." Midori added hopefully.

Midori's mother pursed her lips. "Why not a cat?"

She shook her head. "No no. No cats. Just big loyal dogs." _The kind that chase all the monsters away._ A shudder rippled up her spine.

"How big?"

"The bigger the better." Midori never knew how peaceful the word 'large' was to one's psychological state until now.

Her mother nodded slowly. "A great dane…?"

Midori smiled. "Thanks mama."

Her mother smiled back. "You're welcome baby." She sighed in aggravation. "I have to go to work today for a while. Do you mind staying home alone?"

"No." Midori lied. "I'll probably go shopping. I need some new clothes."

Her mother looked elated, perhaps under some dillusion that Midori was getting back to normal. "I'll leave you a couple hundred then!"

Midori about spilled coffee all over herself, shocked. "H-hundred?!"

Her mother laughed. "Why not?" She flicked her artificially blonde hair over her shoulder. "It's my turn to spoil you." She got up and kissed her daughter's forehead on the way to the sink. "I hope you'll be happy here, darling."

_Me too…_Midori thought, sighing inwardly. _Me too…_

-

Fin.


End file.
